


【Kingsman】冥婚

by SemperFideli



Category: hartwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Kingsman】冥婚

「所以，你就這樣帶著她回來了？」

Merlin抱著手臂，皺起眉頭打量眼前的二位年輕騎士，Roxy的臉上難得出現一絲怒懼交雜的神情，但眼裡的擔憂是明顯的，而被二人的目光盯視的感覺頭臉都要灼出火來的事主Eggsy尷尬的低著頭不敢亂說話。

還是Roxy先打破了僵局「我當下有試著警告他，但已經來不及了，之後發生的事相信你也有透過攝錄畫面看到吧？」

Merlin抿了抿唇不發一語，自己的確是看到了，二人試圖用各種方法拋棄銷毀的那只紅色紙袋，總會被難以言喻的異像阻擾。

所幸透過網路一查，Merlin很快就了解Eggsy無意中撿起的那個物件背後的含意和原由。

 

冥婚，一種流傳在亞洲的古老習俗，傳說中家中有女孩早逝的雙親為了替未嫁的女兒找到合適的對象，而在一種叫紅包袋的物品裡塞入該位女孩的出生時間等等資料－－東方人稱為生辰八字的東西，有時甚至還會放入綁結的頭髮和紙幣。

 

這次恰巧被派去亞洲一個小島執行任務的兩人，在完成任務後的閒暇時間觀光時卻發生了這個插曲，當時Roxy正在一個藝品店裡購買記念品，在外等候的Eggsy看見了前方匆匆走過的老人身上掉下了一只鮮紅色的小紙袋，當下沒有多想就上前想撿起來還給對方，但那位老人卻在轉眼間就消失無蹤。

然後，那只紙袋－－或者該稱為紅包袋，就見鬼了似的脫不了手，無論Eggsy和Roxy如何想丟掉，它總會無聲無息的再度出現在Eggsy的身上。

最後Eggsy在機場決定拿打火機把它燒掉時，廁所裡的灑水器卻莫名的啟動把他淋成了隻落湯雞，讓在旁親眼目堵經過的Roxy只好僵著臉向航警解釋才逃過一劫。

當然，那只紅包袋連一點水漬也沒沾上，仍舊完好如初的躺在Eggsy的外套內袋裡。

 

實在沒有辦法的二人幾乎只好帶著它回來，Eggsy將紅包取出來放在桌上先是一陣沉默，在Roxy忍不住推了推他的手臂後才慢慢開口。

 

自撿到它的那一天起，Eggsy在睡夢中總會見到一個清晰的影像，一個東方長相的年輕女孩，身著灰色的長洋裝站在一片黑暗中向自己淺淺微笑，膝部以下只見一片空蕩。

Eggsy其實不太相信幽靈神怪類的東西，而以前看過的恐怖片都喜歡把幽靈定位成各種噁心恐怖的形象，所以女孩那和常人無異的樣貌倒是讓他沒什麼退卻感，本能也告訴他這個臉色青白了些的女孩對自己沒什麼惡意。

但似乎是語言不通的關係，無論Eggsy問什麼，對方總是掛著一樣的笑容然後保持沉默，最後當女孩向自己抬起手來時，Eggsy便會清醒。

 

聽完Eggsy的敘述，Merlin手中的茶也剛好飲盡，Roxy看著眼前的長者起身一派悠閒的回沖著熱茶，然後又端著熱水壺坐回位置上，似乎沒有要為此找個解決之道的模樣，這讓她忍不住有些心急，但才欲開口就對上了Merlin的眼神。

「我知道了，你把她帶回去吧。」Merlin吹散手中馬克杯飄散的熱氣「記住，不需要告訴Arthur這件事。」

「可是Merlin－－」Roxy有些急了，就算外在表現再怎樣剛強，畢竟也是個心細的女孩，她不太敢確定這作法會不會對Eggsy或Harry造成傷害，那股詭異的超自然現象她也親眼見識過的。

「聽我的，保證不會有事。」Merlin擺了擺手背，然後直接把Eggsy給趕回家了。

為仍然顯露不解表情的Roxy也倒了杯茶推過「妳們這趟任務也耗了一段時間吧，他和Arthur也快一個月沒見面了。」

聽到這，Roxy的雙頰不禁浮上一絲淺不可見的淡淡紅暈，她總算理解Merlin的想法了。

Merlin望著Roxy的表情後滿意的點了點頭，好女孩。

 

 

三天後，當Eggsy訝異的向二人報告那只紅包袋在返家隔天後就突然消失時，Merlin只是毫無意外的哼了聲作為回應。

國王和他的小騎士間的互動有多熱情大家心裡都明白，連自己有時都受不太住了更何況還只是個得親臨現場觀看一切過程的小女孩。


End file.
